Year of Despair
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Rei's dream has come true and the outer scouts must sacrifice themselves to save Usagi. Sometimes there can be no happy ending...
1. Part One

Year of Despair

By Ninja Misao

Part One

Here comes another sailor moon fanfic I hope you like it enjoy.

* * *

It was a cloudy muggy day, the inner scouts were out on this weather with sailor moon hunting for youma nest. Usagi didn't want to go at first but pressure from the scouts forced her to come on the mission. Rei wasn't to sure about this she dreamed this day and the pain it cause, so she decide to stay close to her just something should happen.

"There close be on guard everyone." Ami said seriously.

Rei glanced over at Usagi she was clutching her specter breathing heavily. The goddess of fire stood ready with the other scouts as Minako walked into the nest. After a few moments Sailor Venus came running out blasting away at the hawk like youma's on her tail.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The girls had the youma packed in a corner, the scouts moved aside as Usagi walked up from with a deep breath she held the specter up in the air and closed her eyes.

Sliver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

Moonlight shined down on the enemies as they screamed they turned to dust. The girls cheer but grew silent when Usagi dropped to one knee she was exhausted. Rei rushed to her side to help when the blond lass suddenly pushed her out of the way. Before the scouts could do anything the creature impaled her. The girls blasted the youma turning it to dust while Rei and Makoto helped Usagi up to her feet and lead the injured princess to the temple.

In the temple Rei was glad that no one was in there. Both women laid Usagi down in the guest room, she really didn't look good. The moon princess was sweating profusely and losing a lot of blood. The tall brunet was at a lost for words she felt guilty. Rei looked to goddess of thunder who quickly ran out of the room to get the items they might need leaving Rei alone with their princess.

"Gomen...I should of said something." Usagi said between coughs.

"Its okay just focus on getting better." Rei said gently.

Makoto return with a damp cloth and bowl of cold water along with bandages. She looked down at the floor she was to afraid to look at her wounded friend.

"Makoto come here." Usagi said in a gentle tone.

The tall lass did as she was told and walked toward she sat down not sure what to expect. The moon princess sat up a little and hugged Sailor Jupiter.

"Gomen..." Makoto said in a low tone.

"It's alright it wasnt your fault." Usagi said with a smile.

Makoto nodded and pulled from her embrace she felt a little better as a small smile formed on her face. She walked back over to Rei who smiled lightly.

"Go we will have company soon." the raven haired lass said seriously.

The goddess of thunder nodded as she left the room to join the others. Rei removed her clothes and began to bath her upon cleaning the wound she could see that it was infected and a little green. The raven haired lass put some ointment on the wound and bandaged it up. She then put some clean clothes on her friend and watched her drift off to sleep. Rei sat there and waited she knew they coming the flames never lied.

In the main room the outer scouts were silent, Ami was busy typing on her computer while Minako was looking thought some magazines. Makoto walked in and sat near the door both girls looked toward her but said nothing they were also worried but Usagi but decided this wasn't the best time. The main door opened and Makoto stood up as the outers walked in. Haruka sat Hotaru down next the girls while Makoto lead the three women to the guess room.

Sliding the door open the outers looked at Usagi who clutching Rei's hand in pain. When the pain eased Usagi fell asleep once again. That when Rei looked to the outers scouts who remained silent. Makoto walked in and took over as Rei left the room with the older women.

In Rei's room everyone sat down and took a moment to catch their breath. What they saw made them sick to the core to see Usagi in so much pain. The outers scouts sat down on the floor as Rei sat on her bed she sighed silently wishing this day would of never come.

" The others even I pushed her Makoto is racked with guilt." The raven haired lass said in a sad tone.

"No one can stop what must be done. No doubt the venom is surging though her body as we speak." the time guardian said seriously.

Haruka held Michiru close as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. The sky king stayed strong and nodded with a heavy sigh it has to be done. The fire priestess stood up opened her drawer and careful handed a wooden box to Setsuna. The time guardian nodded and stood up as did the others.

"Do us a favor take care of Hotaru." Michiru asked

"yes you have my word." Rei said bowing.

The outers left Rei's room in silence they walked in to the main room they found Hotaru sleeping next to Ami. Haruka lifted the sleeping child into her arms as every said their goodbyes as they headed home there much to be done.

Back in Rei's room, the raven haired lass laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling with tears clouding her vision she tried so hard to keep this day from coming and she failed. Rei closed her eyes trying to get some sleep for the year of despair was about to begin.

* * *

The outers are doing what must be done but what about Hotaru? Guess I need to work on the next part see ya later


	2. Part Two

Year of Despair

Part Two

Sorry for the delay Enjoy!

* * *

The ride home was silent each women had a lot on there mind. As the got home Setsuna put Hotaru to bed and joined the other downstairs. The time guardian put wooden box on the table and opened it. She pulled out the flask and sat it at the center of the table.

"So who's going first?"Setsuna said quietly

The room grew silent at first they all stared at the flask filled with fear yet its must be done. The dirty blond closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll go" the tomboy said holding Michiru hand.

Setsuna nodded as they watched the flask it glowed and the symbol of Uranus appeared on it. The time guardian looked up the sailor warrior.

"You'll have one day which starts tomorrow use it well." the green haired lass said.

Haruka nodded as she took a hold of the flask and headed up to the bedroom with Michiru.

"The first one has been chosen it has begun." Setsuna said as she walking to the stairs. She stopped and smiled as she saw little Hotaru walking down the steps rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Setsuna-mama?" the girl asked

" Yes young one." the time guardian said sitting on the couch.

"Michiru-mama was crying and Haruka-papa looked sad too." Hotaru said sitting down next to the dark green haired woman."

Setsuna knew they couldn't keep from her any more taking a deep breath she turned to little Hotaru in the eyes and told her the truth.

"Destiny has come, Usagi is really sick and we must cure her." The time guardian said in a sad tone.

Hotaru eyes grew wide when she saw the sadness in Setsuna's eyes she had a bad feeling about this.

"Your going to leave..." the violet haired lass said sadly.

"Yes." Setsuna said watching Hotaru cry.

The time guardian pulled the young into a needed embrace. Soon the child was resting in her arms. Everyone was asleep except Setsuna for some strange reason she just couldn't fall asleep.

Morning came the sun rose into the clear blue sky. Michiru awakened to an empty bed but the smell of coffee sent her walking downstairs. She smiled seeing Setsuna playing games with Hotaru on the floor. Moments later Haruka walked in with breakfast all prepared.

Everyone ate in silence thinking about today, Hotaru thought of an idea she didn't want to spend Haruka last day like this. When Setsuna walked back in to the main room after washing the dish.

"Lets have fun today!" the girl said with glee.

The others though it was a great idea Haruka had this one day and she didn't want to waste it.

So the everyone paced into the car and began their journey. There first stop was at the park everyone was playing catch and it ended when Setsuna being a muddy mess. Next they went to a Race car tournament Setsuna and Hotaru let the two be alone for it was Michiru idea.

When the race was over Haruka took a hold of her lovers hand and they walking toward the exit when they stopped. The gold haired lass truned to michiur who has a confused look on her face.

"Thank you.. I love you so much" Haruka said planting a kiss on her little nymph's lips.

Michiru returned the kiss then looked into Haruka eyes. she laid her head on the tomboys chest as Haruka wrapped her arms Michiru giving her a big hug. For once the strong woman finally let tears stream down her face she was scared every hour that passed it scared her even more. She didn't want to let her go. Haruka quickly wiped her eyes as her lover looked up at her. Hand in hand they went to join the others and continue on their adventure.

Noon approached and Haruka was feeling a little tired but she shook it off as they all went to the fair. Hotaru and Haruka spent some time together, they rode one the roller coaster Hotaru was screaming while Haruka only smiled. Once they got off the ride Haruka felt a bit dizzy and she sat down on the bench with Hotaru right beside her. She looked up to the night sky she laid back as she felt her strength leaving her body. Hotaru looked scared but Haruka could only smile.

"Haruka-papa..." the young lass said worriedly.

"Remember this day kid don't forget it ...I love you so much" Haruka said just above a whisper.

Hotaru took Haruka hand in hers and held it tightly she turned to see the others walking toward them. Setsuna walked over and put the flask Haruka's lap. Michiru walked over and cradled her loves head she was to weak to speak but she knew she was in good care. Setsuna felt the wind pick as the flask began to glow. The wind picked up and blew in Haruka 's direction turning her body to dust the flask took Uranus essences while the rest was carried away on the wind.

Hotaru hugged Michiru as Setsuna out the top and the flask and joined to as they walked back to the car

Setsuna watched the flask turn blue and the symbol of Neptune appeared she looked to Michiru who nodded with a smile as she felt a gust blew past her.

_I will be with you soon my love..._

* * *

Goodbye Haruka you will be missed...Now its Michiru's turn How will Hotaru and Setsuna reach? Guess you have to wait till part 3 see ya!


	3. Part Three

Year of Despair

Part Three

Here is part three everyone sit back and enjoy

Thanks for the reviews ^_^

* * *

It has been a week since Haruka's departure and Michiru has been taking it really well. Her smiles held the same joy and her laughs were filled with so much more. During this week she's been spend a lot of time with Hotaru she picks her up from school and they often hang out at the arcade. Hotaru was so happy she didn't seem to mind at all.

Today was Michiru last day and they decided to spend it at the beach. Michiru said she saw this in her dream, Setsuna didn't want to argue so she was dragged along with them. She was was resting on the sand looking up at the clear blue sky feeling the cool sea breeze upon her skin. She closed her eyes and tired again but it was no use she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing in frustration the green haired lass sat up and watched Hotaru and Michiru playing in the water it made her happy seeing them play together. The time guardian went back to reading her book when she felt a presence sit beside her.

"You wanted to speak to me?" the voice asked

"Yes, how is Usagi." Setsuna asked.

"She is stable Makoto is watching over her." the raven haired lass said

Setsuna nodded lightly but looked to the senshi of fire and could tell something was wrong her face held no joy or sadness it held nothing at all. Rei didn't bother to look at Setsuna so she watched Hotaru playing instead.

"The year of despair hurts everyone involved...even we are at a stand still." Rei said looking toward the ocean.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Makoto and I are the one ones tending to Usagi the others has let life come before their duties." the fire goddess said with a sad smile.

Both women grew quiet as the watched Hotaru and Michiru siting next to the sea. Rei could only smile at the sight before her. As she stood up to leave Rei leaned closer to Setsuna and whispered something in her ear.

"To the answer your question remember Haruka's element and how she departed then you will know the reason why." Rei whispered as she walked away leaving Setsuna to her thoughts.

At first Setsuna didn't understand until she remember how Haruka left.

_Haruka element is the wind and she left the same way..._

Thinking over it some more Setsuna finally understood what the fire priestess was talking about. She could see why Michiru wanted to come to the beach thus seeing why she was having trouble sleeping.

_We depart by our element..._

Near the sea Hotaru had her hand in Michiru-mama's lap. The seas goddess played with the little ones hair humming a melody. They stayed liked for a few moment enjoy each others comfort before Hotaru spoke up.

"Why are you happy?" Hotaru asked

"It's strange I'm both sad and happy maybe a little scared as well." the marine haired lass said watching the sunset.

" You'll get to see Haruka-papa again?" Hotaru said sitting up.

"Yes but I wont be able to see you, Setsuna or the others." the sea goddess said hugging Hotaru close.

Setsuna looked up and watched night slowly creeping in to the sky. She removed the flask from her bag as she got ready. Setsuna eyes began to tear up but she quickly wiped them away as she stood up and walked toward them.

Hotaru held Michiru close as tears threaten to fall, she didn't want this day to end and she didn't want Michiru-mama to leave. The young one could see Setsuna walking toward them with the flask in hand she looked down wiping away her tears. This had to be done she told her self as she felt Michiru eyes upon on her she looked up to meet them.

"Smile theres no need to cry, for one day we'll be together again." The marine haired lass said walking toward the sea.

Hotaru watched as Michiru dragged herself to the waters edge, Hotaru wanted to run after her but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Setsuna set the flask down and it glowed brightly as Neptune's essences entered the bottle. Soon a huge tidal wave rolled in and Michiru body was gone.

"Thus the sea takes it goddess away." Setsuna said putting the lid back on the flask.

Hotaru stood up and ran passed Setsuna with a mixture of anger and sadness. She has already lost two people she loved dearly and she was going to lose another. Her heart was crumbling into a little pieces this was just to much to handle right now. Setsuna followed in Hotaru direction with the flask in hand she watched as the Pluto symbol appeared on the flask. She remained silent on the way home she walked inside to find Hotaru was already in her room with the door locked. She knew there was no way to talk with her now she lost two people she cared about and was about to loose another. Setsuna went downstairs and put the flask on the table crying silently so no one could hear. She then rose from her chair and walked out the door never looking back. As she roamed the streets she looked up at the full moon with tears streaming down her face.

_I am so sorry young one. _

* * *

Goodbye Michiru... this is so sad Hotaru is taking it pretty hard. What about Setsuna she is the last to go guess you have to find out in part four see ya later!


	4. Part Four

Year of Despair

Part Four

* * *

At the temple Makoto waited by the stairs as the time guardian made it to the top. She handed the flask over to the tall teen and sat down to catch her breath. Walking these stairs never exhausted her so much a sadden looked appeared on her face when she knew the reason today was her last day. Standing up she walked in with Makoto, Rei was standing there waiting her face no emotion at all. The brunet handed the priestess the flask and walked out the door. Setsuna thought that this was was strange so she had to ask.

"Where... she started to say.

" To check on Hotaru you left rather quickly last night correct, the little one might be worried about you." Rei said walking toward the guest room.

Setsuna followed silently behind her, she remember how Hotaru took Michiru's departure. Today was her turn she wonder how Hotaru would react to this she hopped she would hate her for it. Taking a deep breath she slid the door open to the guest room and walked in she wanted to spend some time with Usagi before she left.

Rei walked away with the flask held tightly as she made her way to the sealed room. Her heart ached more each day the scouts didn't meet anymore Ami along with Minako ignored them now. Leaving Makoto and her self to handle the youma attacks. Rei looked to the flame with tears threaten to fall from her eyes all she could do was mediate hope it calm her soul.

In school Hotaru watched the clock it was almost time to leave. She was pretty scared when she woke up to an empty house. She thought Setsuna-mama had already disappeared. She hoped that wasn't the case she reached badly when Michiru-mama left she could feel herself trying to hold on and be strong but it was so hard. She had to find Setsuna and apologize she just hope it wasn't to late.

The bell ranged and children ran out sight happy to feel the sun shining down upon them. Hotaru walked toward the exit with her head down she wondered if Setsuna would be there. She looked up and found a smiling brown haired lass there instead. She stopped in front of her and the tall teen bowed slightly greeting Hotaru.

"Makoto-chan what are you doing here? The violet haired child asked

"I've come to take you to Setsuna"" she responded in a low tone.

Hotaru nodded while smiling on the inside she knew Setsuna wasn't gone yet. She walked with Makoto in silence as they headed to the temple Hotaru could feel she was going to get her chance after all.

At the temple in the guest room Setsuna was sitting beside the bed where Usagi was sleeping peacefully. She was still stable and would wake up once in a while. Just as Setsuna was about to leave the room she felt a small tug on her hand. She turned around and smiled her princess was awake and smiling back at her.

"Set-chan...I'm.. glad your here" the blond lass said trying to sit up with Setsuna helped with

"I'm happy to see you as well my princess." the dark green haired lass said with a smile.

Setsuna sat back down as Usagi weakly touched the times guardian hand. She sighed sadly as she looked around.

" ....I am sorry I feel that I am the cause of everyones pain." Usagi said with a heavy sigh.

Setsuna turned Usagi's face to meet hers she could see her princess was crying but trying so hard to hide it.

"we knew the would come yes we were scared but we don't blame anyone for destiny is unpredictable." Setsuna said giving Usagi a hug.

The blond lass burred her face in her friends chest she felt so warm and safe as she let her tears run free. Both women stayed like this for a hours before a series of coughs ruined the moment. Setsuna helped Usagi laid back down on the bed, the moon princess was growing tired but she smiled. Time guardian sat and watched her princess finally drift off to sleep once again.

Its was around 6pm when Setsuna walked out of guest room she was feeling a bit sluggish she felt her energy slip away with each moment that past. As she walked into the main room she saw a little girls face lit up and she ran over giving her a hug.

"Setsuna-mama!" the child cried

"Why hello young one." Setsuna said hugging Hotaru back.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." the child said in a sad tone.

"Its alright I understand." the time guardian said.

Rei and Makoto smiled watching the two sit down smiling. With Setsuna having to stay in the temple Hotaru made the most of it by playing games and talking about anything she could think of. Rei kept an eyes on time as everyones was laughing and enjoying them selfs. Its was way pass Hotaru bed time and she was getting tired. Setsuna was feeling more drained and a bit pale Hotaru was resting trying her best to keep her eyes open. She looked over at Rei who was letting Makoto rest her head on her lap. The priestess lass played with her friends hair . The time guardian could see a relationship forming she looked back down at half sleep Hotaru. She stood up slowly still holding and walked outside.

Outside the cool air stirred Hotaru from her slumber she opened her eyes and found warm of body still near. Setsuna-mama was still here she looked up at to find Setsuna red eyes looking back at her. Then she looked up at the sky trying to hide her tears.

"You wont be alone when I leave Rei and Makoto will take care of you." Setsuna as she let her tears fall freely down her face.

Hotaru didn't want to let go but knew she had to she sat beside Setsuna and held her hand. She watched as Rei walked out and put the glowing flask on the ground and walked inside.

"You don't have to be strong all the time ...even I had days were all I wanted to do is cry." the time guardian said as he essences was being taken.

"What did you do about it?" Hotaru asked.

"....You find a place where you can be your self and let what your feeling come out nothing good comes from bottling up your emotions...nothing." was the last thing she said as the clock struck midnight and Setsuna's body faded away.

Rei walked come once again and lifted the flask up from the ground she looked to Hotaru who's eyes were glued to the night sky. She walked back inside and left the door opened letting the child have some time alone.

In the guest room Rei opened the flask and watched as the three elements engulfed the moon princess's body. As she watched the purification process continue she heard the door open and shut. Glancing to her right she watched as Makoto stood beside her in silence.

"Hotaru finally came inside she resting now."

The raven haired lass nodded not looking away from Usagi. Makoto took a hold of Rei's hand and squeezed it gently.

" So much despair came from this I wonder if peace can ever return." The raven haired lass said leaving the room her hand still locked with Makoto's.

They watch Hotaru sleeping in the main room with tears stains down her cheeks. The tall brown haired lass lead Rei to her bedroom and finally let the fire goddess rest. she walked back out into the main room and walked out side to get some air. Makoto couldn't sleep that night she was filled with pain, all she could do was look up at the night sky. There was a full moon tonight and some how Makoto felt relived. She stayed out there all night watching full moon with a light nod.

_I don't know maybe peace is closer then we think._

End

* * *

....So sad but don't worry this is not the end unless you want it to be. So tell me what you think should I make a sequel? or leave it just the way it is?


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Authors Note

Hi Reviewers

Thanks for reading my story I'm glad you all liked it so by your requests I have started a Sequel to Year of despair.

It's called Year of Happiness, its been a year since the disappearance of the three outer scouts despair has conqured breaking the sailors apart but that is all about to change because if you wait long enough happy endings came come true.

Well I hope you all enjoy it.

See ya!


End file.
